deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Pole Dancing
performing a Pole Dance in New Zack Island Casino.]] is a performing art and a combination of dancing and gymnastics. It involves dancing sensually with a vertical pole and is often used in strip clubs and gentlemen's clubs. Pole dancing has been featured a couple of times in the Dead or Alive, being a major feature in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Dead or Alive Paradise. The December 2015 issue of Famitsu implied that Pole Dancing will return in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Dead or Alive Appearances Dead or Alive 4 During Christie's ending in Dead or Alive 4, she is seen posing as a pole dancer in order to get close to a target. In order to draw him in, she had to perform a pole dance and entice him to come closer, whereapon she inserted a needle into his neck. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 In the casino of New Zack Island, by betting the maximum amount and hitting the Jackpot when playing Christie's slot machine, the player unlocks sequences of Christie performing a pole dance in the casino. After accumulating nine Jackpots, the player is gifted with a "Secret Ticket" the next night, allowing their chosen character to perform this dance. Any playable character can do this, in any of the swimsuit options. Dead or Alive Paradise In Dead or Alive Paradise, it is pretty much the same thing as in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2; this time the player dosen't have to hit 9 jackpots but one. Once this is done, the player can either "Watch" - which shows Christie performing her dance - or "Dance" - in which the player's chosen girl will be shown dancing, imitating Christie. This scene will be unlocked when the player has 99% of all Venus Clips for all girls. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' Poledancing returns in the game. As in the prior games, it requires a ticket, except it first must be unlocked after playing at the casino area. Then it may be purchased at the Owner Shop. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Although pole dancing itself has not appeared in the game yet, a leaked video emerged showing Tamaki doing a pole dance routine, implying that it will eventually be added in. Video Gallery Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:Vlcsnap-2009-12-02-21h00m37s57.png|Christie File:Vlcsnap-2009-12-03-20h43m52s254.png File:Vlcsnap-2009-12-25-15h11m56s241.png File:Vlcsnap-2009-12-26-20h36m57s69.png kokoropoledance2.jpg|Kokoro DOAX2_Kokoro_Poledance_Artemis_01.png DOAX2_Kokoro_Poledance_Artemis_02.png DOAX2_Kokoro_Poledance_Artemis_03.png Dead or Alive Paradise File:DOAP Ayane PDV Aquamarine01.png|Ayane File:DOAP Ayane PDV Aquamarine02.png File:DOAP Ayane PDV Aquamarine03.png Snap 2012-08-18 at 05.16.50.png|Kokoro Snap 2012-08-18 at 05.17.57.png Snap 2012-08-18 at 05.19.26.png Snap 2012-08-18 at 05.21.30.png Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Y07_02.jpg 1450315495639.png Trivia * The song My Grave is played during the pole dancing scenes in both Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. * Why Pole Dancing was included in Xtreme 2 is unknown, as the game developers eliminated the wet T-shirt contests and trampoline games due to them coming across as vulgar and depicting the girls in a negative light.http://www.ign.com/articles/2006/05/11/e3-2006-the-itagaki-interview Notes and references Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games